Murphy's Law
by ThePoeticPiplup
Summary: "If Anything can go wrong, it will go wrong." Professor Kukui learns this lesson the hard way when he accompanies his students on a weekend camping trip.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****I've been working on the outline for this fic for months, and I'm so happy to finally share the first chapter! This takes place in the same universe as my previous oneshots As a Father and A New Beginning for those of you who have read them. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!**

Kukui paused to make sure he had loaded everything before slamming the trunk of the car closed with a satisfying click. He checked his watch, and leaned against the back of the vehicle to catch his breath for a moment before heading back toward the house, eager to get on the road.

He was taking Ash, Sophocles, and Kiawe on a three-day backpacking trip. After Kukui had told his students about his experiences camping with Hala when he was a child, Ash and the other two boys had begged him to take them on a similar trip. Principal Oak was originally supposed to accompany them as a second chaperone, but a sudden illness had changed their plans. And as much as he would have loved to have Burnet along, they both agreed that she was not fit for the trip in her current condition. There would be plenty of family outings once the baby was born.

"Hey, Ash? Are you almost ready?" Kukui called from the front porch. "We really need to get going! We're supposed to meet the others at the Pokémon School in ten minutes!"

"Coming, Professor!" Ash half climbed, half slid down the ladder, before skidding to a stop in front of Kukui, who glanced at the boy and sighed. "What's wrong, Professor?"

"Ash? Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Umm… I don't think so, Professor. Am I?"

"Your backpack and sleeping bag, perhaps? Ash's face lit up with realization.

"Oh yeah! I left them in the loft!" he said, running back into the house and scampering up the ladder once again. Kukui shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"Do you think he would have noticed before you two got to the school?" Burnet remarked, stepping outside to join her husband on the porch.

"Knowing Ash? Probably not?" Kukui laughed. "And once he did realize what he'd forgotten, he would rather go without, than to inconvenience anyone else."

"You're right about that," she replied. "I really wish he'd take better care of himself. Sometimes I'm amazed that he managed to make it through six regions. I suppose he's a lot more resourceful than he seems." Kukui opened his mouth to respond, but before he had a chance, Ash's thundering footsteps approached them. The professors barely had time to move out of the way before the boy came barreling through the open door, his backpack slung over one shoulder, sleeping bag stuffed under his arm, and Pikachu at his heels.

"I'm so psyched! This trip is going to be amazing! I'm so glad you're coming with us, Professor! Bye, Pikachu!" Ash called over his shoulder as he raced out the front door. "Be good for Professor Burnet while I'm gone!" Burnet sighed.

"Someone's really excited." She turned to her husband. "Are you sure you'll be okay with the kids this weekend?

"We'll be fine, Honey," Kukui reassured.

"Even without a second adult?"

"Of course, although, I do wish you were coming with us," Kukui answered.

"I do too," Burnet sighed, placing a hand gently over her stomach. "But with how I've been feeling lately, I'd only get in your way and slow you down."

"Aw, Honey. You would never be in the way, but you do need to rest." Kukui gently wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, placing his hands over hers. "Promise me you'll take care of yourself while we're gone. Don't work too hard or stay up too late." Burnet rolled her eyes.

"I'm barely eight weeks along, Makoa. I am fully capable of taking care of myself for a weekend." Kukui sighed.

"I know. I can't help it. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to either of you." Burnet smiled before pulling him in close.

"I'm so lucky to have the kindest, strongest, coolest, and sweetest husband in all of Alola," she whispered in his ear, lightly kissing his cheek. Kukui chuckled.

"And I have the smartest and most beautiful wife in all of Alola." Kukui softly kissed Burnet's lips, causing her to giggle and melt further into his embrace. After a few moments, Burnet sighed and reluctantly let go of her husband. Kukui turned toward the car, where Ash was impatiently waiting to go, having already buckled himself into the passenger's seat.

"Well, we'd better head out." Burnet nodded.

"Just promise me you'll be careful this weekend."

"You know I will be. What's the worst that could happen?" Burnet shook her head.

"I'm not going to answer that question. Just come back in one piece, okay?"

"I'll do my best."

"Now go on, before Ash explodes from sheer excitement."

"Okay." He sighed, giving Burnet one last kiss before stepping of the porch. "Love you! See you Sunday night!" Burnet chuckled to herself as she waved goodbye to her husband and alolan son. But she couldn't shake the feeling within that told her she'd be seeing them sooner.

* * *

As Kukui had predicted, the other two boys beat them to the school. All things considered, they were only about ten minutes later than scheduled this time. Considering how little get-up-and-go Ash usually had early in the morning, being only ten minutes late had to be some kind of new record. Ash flung open the car door and ran to where Sophocles and Kiawe were waiting outside the building with the former's mother. Sophocles' mother waved at Ash and Kukui as they approached before kissing her son's forehead, much to said son's embarrassment, and headed back to her car, while Kiawe attempted to conceal his laughter behind his hand. Sophocles' bright red face faded back to its normal color as Kukui joined the boys.

"Alola! Are you all ready for a great weekend?"

"Of course we are!" Ash shouted, answering for all three of them. "Come on, Professor! Let's go!" Ash grabbed Sophocles and Kiawe by the wrists and dragged them to the car. Kukui sighed as he watched the boys fight over who got to sit shotgun. _They're an energetic bunch. Burnet was right, this is certainly going to be an interesting experience. But, _he thought, opening the driver's door, _we'll be fine. What could go wrong?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! My gift to you is an extra-long chapter! Hope you enjoy and thank you so much for reading!**

* * *

It took a little bit longer than Kukui had anticipated for the boys to decide on seating arrangements, but Kukui was still confident that they'd make good time even with the slight delay. Their destination was only two and a half hours away and they'd been on the road for two hours without incident. Ash sat in the passenger seat attempting to read the map. In actuality, Kukui didn't need a navigator for this trip; he'd been to the valley before many times with Hala, but Ash had begged to be the navigator, and Kukui couldn't bring himself to refuse the boy. His role as navigator had also secured him the much coveted seat in the front. Kiawe, being the tallest and the one with the most need for the extra leg room, was not thrilled with that decision, but had reluctantly agreed.

"Okay, Professor!" Ash announced, looking up from the map. "You need to take the next left, or…" Ash paused and looked at the map for a moment, flipping the map over. "Actually, never mind, take the next right." Kukui chuckled.

"It's alright, Ash. I think I can get us there from here."

"But you've done the opposite of what Ash has told you the entire way, Professor," Sophocles piped up.

"I told you he didn't need a navigator," Kiawe huffed.

"Is that true, Professor?" Ash asked, laying the map in his lap. Kukui rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry, Ash. You were just so psyched up about helping out, that I didn't have the heart to tell you I had everything taken care of." To his relief, Ash only smiled and shrugged.

"It's probably for the best. I've always been told that I'm directionally challenged." Kiawe and Sophocles burst into laughter, and Kukui couldn't help but join in.

"Wait a second," Kiawe said, once everyone had calmed down. "You've been to six regions, right? How did you get around without getting lost?"

"Oh, that's easy!" Ash replied. "I had friends like Brock, Cilan, and Serena to tell me where to go. I'm not sure where I would be without them, actually."

"Hopelessly lost in Kanto, perhaps?" Sophocles joked. They all laughed.

"Come on. Give Ash a break," Kukui said, remembering Burnet's comment from earlier that morning. "I'm sure Ash is more resourceful than that, right Ash?" Ash shrugged.

"I dunno. I guess it just depends on the situation. Sometimes I know what to do, and sometimes I don't."

"Nothing wrong with that. We all have our strengths and weakness; they make us human. What matters is knowing how to use our strengths and how to combine our strengths with the strengths of other to overcome our weaknesses," Kukui replied.

"Thanks, Professor." Ash smiled and then proceeded to playfully stick his tongue out at the other occupants of the car.

"Are we almost there, Professor Kukui?" Sophocles asked, changing the subject.

"Almost. Patience Sophecles."

"Speaking of which, where exactly are we going?" Kiawe asked. "You've been very vague about the location, Professor."

"It's a national park known as the Tapu Valley; it was my favorite place to camp with Hala when I was a child," Kukui answered. "I also believe you boys requested a challenging hike, and the hike down into the valley where we'll set up camp isn't easy."

"I bet I'll make it to the bottom first!" Kiawe bragged.

"You want to make it a race? Okay then you're on!" Ash answered with an air of confidence. Kukui couldn't help but chuckle at their enthusiasm, but unfortunately had to interrupt.

"Nobody is racing anybody. We're going to take our time and all stay together. I don't want anyone getting hurt." Sophocles, who had gone pale at the mention of the race, visibly relaxed. Ash and Kiawe sighed.

"All right, Professor," they chorused, as Kukui turned off the main road onto a narrow dirt road. Ash's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Is this it?" Kukui smiled.

"Yup, sure is! The parking area and ranger station are at the end of this road. We'll unload the car and then follow the trail into the valley!"

"How long is the walk?" Kiawe asked.

"About two hours of walking, but we'll take plenty of breaks." Sophocles let out a relieved sigh.

Kukui slowed down as the trees surrounding the roadway began to clear, giving the boys their first look at the valley and the crystal blue lake between the two cliffs.

"Wow!" Ash exclaimed. "We're going all the way down there?" Kukui nodded.

"If you look closely, you can see the outline of the campsite right down by the water."

"Oh man! I'm so psyched!" Ash cheered.

The road led them to a dead end in a gravel clearing where Kukui stopped the jeep in front of the small wooden shack that housed the ranger station.

"All right! Everyone out! Let's unload with Extreme Speed and hit the trail!" Ash flung open the passenger door and sprinted toward the trailhead, while Kiawe and Sophocles scrambled out of the backseat. "I said unload first, Ash!" Kukui called after him. "Come get your backpack!" Ash froze and turned around.

Oh, right," Ash said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head as he walked back to join the group. "Sorry, Professor!"

"Well, Alola to you all! It's so great to have visitors!" exclaimed a gruff, but friendly voice with a thick Alolan acent behind them. They turned to see a tall elderly man exiting the ranger's station. "It's been quite a slow camping season this year."

"Alola!" Professor Kukui stepped forward, extending his hand for the ranger to shake. "I'm Professor Makoa Kukui, and these are a few of my students from the Pokemon School on the other side of the island." The ranger shook his hand and paused for a moment, examining Kukui closely before his face lit up with realization.

"I know you! You're one of the rambunctious little scamps who used to come here with Kahuna Hala all those years ago." He laughed heartily before continuing. "Oh! I remember all the trouble you and your little friends stirred up! I always had to clean up your messes! Good to see you again, Kid!" Behind him, Kukui's students had started snickering.

"Can you tell us about some of the things they did?" Ash asked eagerly.

"Yes, please do!" Sophocles added.

"Of course!" the ranger happily replied. By this point, Kukui's face had turned a bright shade of pink, and he knew he had to get his students away before they got any ideas from the tales of his past adventures.

"Sorry, but we really need to hit the trails. It's was nice to see you, but the stories will have to wait for another time. Come on, boys." Kukui said nervously, herding the boys toward the trailhead.

"All right!" the ranger called after them. "Have a good time, stay out of trouble and take care!"

* * *

"What was that all about, Professor?" Kiawe asked once they were on the trail and out of earshot of the ranger, crossing his arms over his chest. "He seemed like a nice guy."

"Are you embarrassed?" Sophocles suggested.

"I'm not embarrassed," Kukui answered. "I just don't want his filling your heads with ideas and stories that may or may not have happened." He playfully ruffled Ash's hair. "I don't think the three of you need any help causing trouble.

"You're probably right," Ash admitted, while the other two nodded in agreement. Kukui smirked.

"Maybe I we get through today without any disasters, I'll share something over dinner tonight."

"Can I at least ask you one question?"

"I guess, Ash. What would you like to know?"

"Who else did you come out here with? When you first told me about it, you made it seem as though it was just you and Hala." Kukui sighed. He had purposely left out that little detail; there was someone in that group that he wasn't ready to discuss with his students.

"Just a couple of other kids from the village. No one in particular." The boys didn't look totally convinced, but they merely shrugged. Kukui relaxed, thinking he was out of the woods, no pun intended, until Ash asked another question that stopped him in his tracks.

"When was the last time you saw that group of friends?"

"I can't really remember the last time we all together. We were probably about your age." Ash's only response was a brisk nod and a soft "hmm," before he fell into silence and fell back behind the group, puzzling both Kukui and his classmates. Concerned, Kukui let the other two go ahead and gently put a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Ash answered. "Just thinking about all the friends I've travelled with. We've made so many memories together, and I just worry that one day we'll just drift apart, and all the crazy fun stuff we did in the past won't matter anymore." Kukui mentally kicked himself. Ash had taken his refusal to open up about his past the wrong way. With how much he had travelled, sometimes Kukui forgot that he was still a child.

"Do you still keep in touch with them?" Kukui asked quietly.

"Well, I try to. Sometime it's hard though."

"And that's the difference between us. I wasn't exactly the greatest friend. I didn't put in the effort to maintain the friendships as I grew up." Kukui knew it wasn't the whole truth, but it also wasn't a complete lie. Either way, it seemed to be helping Ash feel better, at least for the moment. "As long as you continue to care about others, your friendships will survive."

"Really, Professor?" Kukui hesitated.

"Yes, Ash. I really think so." Although Kukui wasn't sure he believed himself, Ash smiled, much to Kukui's relief, and darted ahead to join his classmates. Kukui knew that his students weren't done asking him about his past, but he planned avoid the topic for as long as possible. Up ahead, the three boys had once again begun chatting amongst themselves. Kukui took a deep breath before breaking into a jog in order to catch up with the others.

* * *

After about a half an hour of hiking, Kukui called for a break. He knew from experience that they weren't far from where the trail began to zigzag its way down unto the valley. This, although not the most difficult part, at least not on the way down, was the most dangerous section due to the steep, rocky path. Kukui wanted to make sure everybody was fully prepared. They settled down on some of the large rocks on the edge of the trail and Kukui took off his backpack and rummaged through it in search of extra water bottles, distributing one to each student.

"You may not be thirsty, Kiawe, but I highly recommend you drink something before we continue," Kukui advised, having seen Kiawe tuck the bottle into his own backpack. "I don't want any of you passing out."

"Alright…" Kiawe grumbled, unscrewing the cap and reluctantly taking a few sips. After giving the students a few minutes to rest and hydrate, Kukui stood up and motioned for the boys to follow. When they reached the beginning of the sloped path that led down the side of the cliff, Kukui stopped and put his arm out to stop Ash from running ahead, before turning around to address the group.

"Until we get to the bottom, I want you all to stay behind me. Watch your step and take your time. Thankfully, the weather has been dry as of late, so mud won't be an issue, but be careful anyway. I don't want to have to tell anyone's parent that their child fell off a cliff."

* * *

It took the group just over an hour to safely scale the cliff and by the time they reached the beach below, everyone was excited to be back on flat terrain. Kukui had to admit that the climb was tougher than he remembered, perhaps he was just getting too old. _No, don't be stupid, _he told himself. _You're only twenty-eight, Kukui. You can handle this just as well, if not better than the kids. _Speaking of the kids, they had all done quite well, even Sophocles, who had been a little nervous at the beginning. Ash and Kiawe had complained about his precautions, as was to be expected. Kukui believed that they could probably handle it on their own, but he didn't want to risk any incidents.

"How much farther, Professor?" Sophocles called from behind him.

"Not too far. See that river over there?" Kukui replied, gesturing toward it. "The campground is just on the other side of it."

"So what's the plan when we get there?" Kiawe asked.

"Are we eating?" Sophocles and Ash exclaimed simultaneously. Kukui chuckled.

"I think we should set up the tents first, but after that, we'll eat. Does that sound okay?"

"Yes, Professor."

* * *

After crossing the narrow river, the group found themselves in a small clearing with picnic table and fire pit.

"Here we are!" Kukui announced, setting down his backpack. He knelt down and took out the two tents, handing the larger one to Kiawe and keeping the smaller one for himself.

"Do you need setting up your tent?" Kukui asked.

"Of course not!" Ash said proudly. "I've put up more tents in my life than I can count!" He reached over to take the bag of tent stakes from Kiawe. "I could do this with my eyes closed and one hand tied behind my back."

"If that's a challenge, count me in!" Kiawe exclaimed. Sophocles and Kukui exchanged an exasperated look.

"I'll look after them," Sophocles said, gesturing to the two others who were frantically pulling the tent poles out of the bag. Kukui nodded before turning his attention to assembling his own tent.

By the time, Kukui finished setting up his tent, the sun was beginning to set over the lake. The boys were not quite finished, but it was starting to look like it had at least some structure. To Kukui, it still looked a bit lopsided, but he knew his students, or at least Ash and Kiawe were too proud to accept any help from him. While waiting for them to finish, Kukui began setting up dinner. They weren't going to cook over the fire tonight; it had been a long day and tomorrow was only going to be longer, so Kukui wanted to try to get everyone to sleep as early as possible. Before they'd left that morning, Kukui had filled a small cooler with cheese, meat, and individual packs of condiments to make sandwiches.

"Okay, Professor!" Ash called. "We're finished!"

"Great!" Kukui set a package of paper plates on the picnic table. "Come grab a plate!"

"I'm so hungry!" Ash moaned, reaching for half of the loaf of bread.

"Whoa there, Ash," Kukui said, gently pulling Ash back. "Start with one. Try to save some for the rest of us, hmm?"

"Sorry, Professor," Ash laughed. "You know how I am around food." Kukui smirked.

"I'm fully aware. I had to start making three trips to the market every week to keep your black hole of a stomach happy. Ninety percent of the food that enters the house goes to you or Munchlax."

"Surely Munchlax eats more than I do?" Ash asked, as they sat down around the firepit to eat. He turned to his friends. "Right guys? Back me up here?"

"Sorry, Ash." Kiawe shrugged. "I've got to agree with the professor on this one." Ash glanced at Sophocles, whose mouth was already full, but motioned toward Kiawe and nodded.

"Sorry, Ash," Kukui laughed, ruffling Ash's hair. "The majority has spoken."

"It's okay. I get that a lot! And I do really like food!" Ash exclaimed, getting up to make a second sandwich.

"I want seconds too! Hey, Ash, don't eat everything!" Sophocles shouted, chasing Ash over to the picnic table. Kukui's attention, meanwhile had been drawn to the sunset above them.

"It's really nice out tonight," Kiawe remarked, as though he could read Kukui's mind. "I spend a lot of time outside on the farm, but I'm always busy, so I don't get a chance to just enjoy the beauty of Alola. Thanks for bringing us out here, Professor."

"No problem! I haven't been camping in years and I've really missed it. I went all the time as a kid."

"What are we talking about?" Ash asked as he and Sophocles returned with their seconds.

"The sunsets and the beautiful weather tonight in general," Kiawe answered.

"Professor Burnet would really like the sunset tonight, wouldn't she Professor?" Kukui smiled fondly at the thought of his beautiful wife.

"She would, Ash. She's always loved Alolan sunsets. She says they're so much prettier than the sunsets in Unova. I haven't spent enough time in Unova to know if she's right. I really wish she was here."

"Wasn't she supposed to come with us, Professor?" Kiawe asked. "In place of Principal Oak since he got sick, right?" Kukui and Ash shared a glance and Ash shifted uncomfortably, a movement that didn't go unnoticed by the others. Ash was the only other person who knew about the baby. Burnet had insisted on telling him since they both considered the boy to be a part of their family. However, neither of them had told anyone else; they were both, in many ways, still trying to wrap their heads around the idea. Kukui was impressed with Ash for keeping the news, as well as Kukui's emotional breakdown he'd had after finding out, a secret for the last couple of weeks, but now that the subject had come up, Kukui doubted he could sneasel his way out of it. If he didn't say anything, Ash would, the poor boy looked ready to explode already and the others were definitely suspicious.

"Burnet hasn't been feeling well lately because…" Kukui paused and took a deep breath. "Well, we were trying to keep this a secret for a little while longer, but," he paused. "Professor Burnet and I are going to have a baby."

"A baby!" both boys exclaimed. "Congratulations, Professor!" Before Kukui could respond, his students tackled him in a big bewear-hug. It felt surprisingly satisfying to share the news with someone outside their home.

"Can you boys keep this a secret from the rest of the class, please? And try to act surprised when I tell the whole class next week?"

"Of course," Kiawe replied. "Congratulations again, Professor. You're going to make a wonderful father."

"I'll do my best to keep the secret, but I'm afraid I can't make any promises," Sophocles laughed. "But if Ash could keep the secret for two weeks, I'm pretty sure I can for a few days."

"Thank you both."

"Feel better, Professor? You've been worried about that for a while," Ash asked. Kukui smiled and wrapped his arm around Ash's shoulders.

"I do, actually."

"And I didn't ruin the surprise."

"No you didn't, Ash. And I'm proud of you." Ash beamed.

"I was so worried I was going to." This was just one of many small victories the boy had had since moving in with him. In this moment, Kukui realized just how much Ash had grown. And he didn't think he could be any prouder even if Ash was his own son. Kukui stood up and stretched; his whole body felt lighter as though revealing the secret had lifted a heavy weight from his shoulders.

"Okay, boys," he said, clapping his hands together. "Let's clean up with Agility and then Rest for the night. We've got a long day planned for tomorrow!"


End file.
